


Hopes for me

by crowleys_bitch_soul



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark Jack Frost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_bitch_soul/pseuds/crowleys_bitch_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened is Jack accepted Pitch's offer to join him?<br/>((once again im horrible at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes for me

"Look at what we create! You and I together! We could teach those guardians a lesson." Pitch said turning from their black ice statue to face the boy. "What do you say, Jack?~"  
Jack started at the hand being extended out to him. In that moment, no one understood him more than Pitch did. Only Pitch understood what it was like to not be enough for the guardians. Only pitch knew that he was capable of more and he wasn't just a child. But he couldn't just team up with Pitch.... Could he?  
"Come on Jack, we'll have so much  _fun_." That had been the final push, Jack took the mans hand, and the wicked smile Pitch carried had only grown wider.

 

  

"Jack please. You don't have to do this. We could-"  
"Don't associate me with you." Jack spat, holding the feathered woman up by her neck. "You guys should have appreciated me when you had the chance!"  
"We did Jack."  
"Jack, buddy, you have to stop." began the bunny, walking a step forward before Jack snapped over to look at him.  
"One more step you over grown rabbit and I'll kill her." He warned through gritted teeth, an ice dagger forming in his hand.  
Bunnymund froze. "Okay. Okay Bud calm down." He said and took a step back. Bad move.  
The dagger slit through the woman's neck, followed by a dark chuckle and a tall figure emerging from the shadows. "He did say one more step and he'd kill her." He made his way over to the white haired boy and pat his head. "Well North, Bunny. We'll see how you fare on this two man team. Let's go Jack." Jack nodded, leaving the two in complete shock.  
He was stopped, however, by a weak hand taking a hold of his ankle. "You sti-"  
"I have hopes for you Jack.." She whispered through a couple of coughs. Jack only kicked her feathered arm away and stepped into the darkness along with Pitch, both vanishing. 

 

"You did good Jack." Pitch said with a grand smile turning around and looking down to meet uncertain ice blue eyes. Said male averted his gaze, looking down at the ground. "You aren't... Having second thoughts are you Jack?" he asked in a hushed tone. The few moments it took for Jack to shake his head is what confirmed his suspicions. "She deserved it Jack. They all do." He whispered, tracing a single black nail down the pale cheek, before taking a gentle hold of his chin and lifting his face up. "And together, we'll make sure they get it, for hurting you." He said, earning another nod from the younger male. "Remember, only I understand." He said again, placing a kiss to Jacks Forehead before turning and walking away.  
Jack closed his eyes at the kiss, feeling power sink in from those wicked lips. Slowly opening his eyes and not finding their owner, he turned and walked the opposite direction He walked down endless corridors, turning many corners and avoiding the many death traps in the endless maze before reaching a room.   
Sitting in the middle of the otherwise empty room, was an ice throne,  rough around all the edges, spikes shooting out at odd angles. He took his spare time to clean it up or make it scarier. He took his seat, swinging a leg over the arm. He stared below at the ice that extended from the bottom to crawl on the floor.  
His reflection showed it all. The bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, the weariness in his once joyful blue eyes., the tears in his beloved blue sweater.... All the guilt he carried bearing on his face.. And he hated it. If only he could be heartless like Pitch. .  
Jack grits his teeth and cracks the ice below, breaking his reflection into a hundred prices. Just as he had been broken.   
Jack leaned his head down into his hands, rubbing his tired eyes and ruffling his dirty white hair. He had proven himself to Pitch many times now, doing cruel thing to his ex mates time and time again, but there was just one thing he could never do.  
Give himself completely. Loose himself to the evil that was Pitch Black. The guilt for the things he's done still threatens to eat him alive. But if he gave himself.  
That would all be gone.  
Any bit that was ever Jack Frost would no longer be. There would just be...a new nightmare... And maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. .

 

"Jack....Jack..." taunted the moon from up above the trees, but Jack refused to listen. He wasn't listening to the man, after all he had been the first to fail him, time after time it was always that damn moon.  
"You're right to not listen to him." came an all too familiar voice from the shadows. "He doesn't understand." out emerged Pitch, the shadows seeming to extend with each step he took, as if they all latched to his feet. "Have you given it any thought?"  
Jack knew what he meant, Pitch had asked him many times to surrender himself completely. He'd no longer feel the pain that ached in his chest. But still he shook his head "I told you-"  
"Hush.." he said, placing a slender finger over pale lips.  "That power that you feel numb your body when I make contact with you.. You could feel so much more of it. You could be so much more." he said, walking a circle around the younger male, as if he were a predator examining his prey, and in a sense, he was.  
Jack remained quiet, still unsure of how could he just give everything up, all he had made himself to be for the last 300 years. How could he just escape it.  
Past thoughts came to haunt him, memories of his existence coming by to slap him in the face. He was nothing. He had never been anything. Not seen, nor heard. Yelled at, never praised. Not even a fable, just an...expression.  
So who would miss the old him. No one seemed to care for the white haired fun loving teen anyway. He was nothing but trouble, as everyone said.  
So why not?  
"Do it." came a hushed voice.  
"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." Pitch began, a taunting smirk on his lips.  
"I said do it. " Jack said louder.  
"You'll never regret it." Pitch said in an all too assuring tone, reaching out and placing a hand on the top of Jack's staff, who quickly snatched it back. "Now now, its the only way." The boys heart and life was in the staff, even of his life before. "That staff has always been with you, and it shall stay that way." Pitch whispered, walking behind the younger male. "Now, Pick up the staff and hold it in both hands." He said, Jack following command.  
  
He held the staff out in front of him, both trembling hands on it. He felt another set of arms curl around him, like snakes crawling up his arms and going around him and slithering onto his hands. It made him shiver unlike any winter breeze before.  
The second Pitch laid hands on his staff, he could feel dark power begin crawling up his skin, visible as the trademark black dust.  
What began as a light buzz soon turned into agonizing pain. Jack screaming through clenched teeth and pulling at his hair, yet not able to let go of the staff. He could feel the nightmares running under his skin, clawing for a way out. His eyes watered and his scalp burned. He could feel the skin around his eyes and mouth cracking, being pulled apart. Of course one could only handle so much pain before loosing consciousness.

 

"There there Jack. You have endured much." came Pitch's cooing voice as Jack came to his senses, they were back in their lair. "You did well." he said, combing long thin fingers through Jack's hair.  
Jack practiced his breathing for a bit, his head comfortable on the mans lap. "Wh-what happened?" he asked.  
"You were only able to get half way through."  
Jack felt his pride hurt "Why only half way?"  
"It's nothing my child." Pitch assured, "You will achieve greatness." he whispered. The boy in his lap began to slowly sit up, a groan leaving his lips from the weight of pain on his head. Pitch took a hold of one of his hands and guided it to just below his chest. Jack, weak as he felt, used his power to make a thin mirror like object. He noticed the black tinting the edges of his ice before taking a look at his reflection. And what he saw left him at no words. His snow white hair was now the color of coal, white only visible as rare streaks. Vein like black marks expanded outwards from his right eye, which was now a bright gold contrasting with his other blue one. His jacket was torn by him in his fit of pain and the frost details were disrupted by black details.  
"My staff!" yelled Jack abruptly, looking around frantically.  
"It is safe."  
"Where?!" he asked again.  
"It is put away until you can face your final task." He said, running a soothing hand down the boys shoulder while gently pulling him in closer. "When you do that, you will be complete, and your staff will be in your hands once more." he whispered, holding a finger under the boys chin.  
"What..." Jack began to feel his body heat up. "What's the task?"  
"You must," began Pitch, his grey lips ghosting over pale pink ones. "Kill the rabbit." he said, with all the venom his body could conjure.  
Jack froze, "Why?"  
"Because a part of you still remains with him." Pitch said all too knowingly, tracing a finger over his heart. "I want...need all of you Jack." he said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
He could feel it again, the power surging through him like a chill, the tingling when Pitch disappeared from his grasp, leaving only the numb sensation on his lips. 

 

Jack set out with no hurry,  stopping several times to decide if he would or not.  
" _Mate_?" came a thick accented voice from behind, making Jack turn swiftly, going to lift up his staff before remembering he didn't have one. "Don't worry Jack... Its just me."  
"Of course it is."said male shot back, narrowing his eyes and keeping his ears sharp for any noises that weren't theirs.  
"It is... I promise." he assured, taking a hop-step forward. "You look like you've been through hell buddy."  
"I've been dealing with you for the past year how else would I look?" he growled.  
Yet Bunny didn't take his statement as offensive nor his growl as intimidating. "Jack..." he began, inching closer to him. "Come back to us... Come back to me." he said and continued to step closer to the smaller figure, who inched back and Bunny did forward. "I need you, its lonely without you buddy. The warren doesn't feel like home without you."  
Red tinted Jacks cheeks and he pulled his tattered hood is over his head, wishing he had the strings to pull on so he could hide his heated face. "You should leave." he said, his back now facing the tall Easter figure.  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
"Then I guess you're not leaving." Jack replied, turning his head just enough to look at him with his golden colored eye. "Never intended for that anyway." he said, the snow under their feet swirling around and turning into small shards.  
"You shouldn't keep doing this mate."  
"Who says I can't?" asked Jack, flicking his wrist and making the shards grow in size and swirl around them both.  
"You can always do what you want, doesn't mean you should." and to that Jack gave a tsk. "I don't know what you've been through-"  
"Stop."  
"But I've been through a lot too and-"  
"Enough."  
"I can help you through this if you'd just let me in again."  
"I SAID  _ **ENOUGH**_!" The boom in his voice startled a few birds nearby and sent a few of shards in Bunny's directions, trimming the fur of his arms and legs. "I'll never make the mistake of letting anyone in again."  
"That was never a mistake." corrected Bunnymund. "It was the greatest choice yet and I'd do it all over again."  
"Im done listening to you." Jack said flicking his wrist and sending several more. "Everything we were-" the shards cut through his fur, slashing the skin hidden underneath. "Every memory-" Bunny yelped in pain, gritting his teeth and attempting to not show pain. "will be long forgotten." Jack finished sending wave after wave of ice daggers toward the bunny until he was down on his knees, bruised and bleeding.  
  
Taking a hold of his ears, Jack pulling the rabbits head up. "Just like no one saw me, no one is ever going to see you again." The way Bunny looked at him, through a pitiful expression and pained eyes couldn't bring Jack to push a final dagger through his chest.  
"Then do it." he said, taking a hold of Jacks wrist and pulling the ice shard closer, pressing it right against his chest. "If it helps you sleep at night. By all means. Do it."  
A fire within him burned, the sorrow and pity those green eyes held for him, he couldn't stand it. He didn't want their pity! With a yank of his ears, Jack ran him through.  
Or so he had planned.

The ice had disappeared from his grasp, in its place was golden dust. Golden dust that only one man could wield. But that man was dead.  
He was struck with a variety of things in a variety of places, making him shoot aimlessly at whatever enemy was there.  
He could only make out a few words between his own yelling and chaos... "I still have hopes in you Jack."

 

 

"Now Love settle down."  
"How can I?! I had the stupid rabbit right there! I should have run him through earlier!"  
"Then why didnt you?" the silence after the question lead Pitch to ask another. "Do you still feel something for-"  
"Yes and its called hatred." Jack cut off "I want to finish this. Whatever stage I have to complete do it now."  
"I told you-"  
"All of me is yours." Jack added, stopping his pacing to look up at Pitch. And so with a smirk, the kiss to seal the deal had been struck.

 

 

" _Missed me_?"  
The three men at the table jumped to their feet, looking in horror at who was before them.  
There stood a tall pale grey skinned man. Coal black hair, seemingly hollow eyes though they shone as gold as the purest bricks of the rivers. The black sand swirling around his feet, curling around his wrists and tickling his neck. Anything that once defined the fun loving teen spirit names Jack Frost was replaced by the evil of nightmares.  
"Tell me love." Jack began, placing his staff over his shoulders and hanging his arms over it.

_"Do you have any hopes for me now?"_

**Author's Note:**

> A request from scarecrowlullaby on deviantart  
> There were mentions of bunnyjack from before because that is lke when the two took care of Sophie in the movie i kind of made it official it was like.  
> Yes.
> 
> Lol anyway yeah so mentions of BunnyJack (in this verse they had been together before everything kinda went down) and there's some PitchJack moments but its not really that they're together its more like I picture Pitch is really touchy and likes to invade personal space. (this is the way i picture all Brits really xD


End file.
